Talk:Tyrell
Garet? Well yeah, I think the guy to the left in the battlescene it's Garet 30 years after Golden Sun: The Lost Age, ''I mean, it's obviously not Tyrell 'cause the attire and the looks differ too much but everybody can see a resemblance between both so Who looks like Tyrell but it´s not Tyrell? Bingo! Garet! n_n ItzBlitz 00:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Any reader of the Wiki is expected to draw that conclusion for themselves; however, because a wiki like this is like Wikipedia itself where it has rules that forbid it giving its own speculative answers like "this character ''is Garet", that's why we can't just call him Garet until Camelot or Nintendo call him Garet. Hopefully that will be soon, but until then we can only report that that's what the fanbase concludes about the picture. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:49, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :For the same reason, we can't conclusively say that Tyrell is Garet's son.01:14, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 'Can't believe my like Tyrell best in the 16 characters' Hard to believed, isn't it? Just because he's a trouble maker, and he's got one same thing to me: I'm teribly hate being charged by somebody! I'm not a troublemaker, anyway, one weakness at him is he should less temper. Sure he does a lot of work. I guess that most people tell Tyrell that he's left behind the backup. Truth to say, based to stat, I do say that he should be left behind, because Eoleo is usually stronger (aw i like him when he's a toddler in Golden sun: The Lost Age). Matthew, Sveta and Amiti, Rief is better than him, too (Maybe). But, oh well, left behind is left behind, for the good of the team. I played a hack golden sun that they build their own story (In my country of course), but it's cool anyway. And yet I stood like i've been perified, when visit Lemuria (This is a mixture of GSTLA and GSDD) and Karis aciddentally does a bad injure on Tyrell's head, and a torching-speech of sorry by Karis to Tyrell when he's recovering at the inn. Here's how she do: arrived at Lemuria, she finds that the water in the spring is very healthy, so she decided to take some. She drank secretly from others, and dropped a little bit (She does recognize). Until she went back she found that the water is free to drink (by a Lemurian share for her):)). She remember she left something on the boat, so she ask Tyrell if he can get for her. For not making any conflict, Tyrell accepted. He went out, and slips by the water that Karis dropped, and falls down the water. He hit hard into a spike at the water, and bleeds on the head. With the unbearable pain, and can't stand the cold water (He can't get up), he fainted. Serveral minutes later Karis's wondering why take him so long, so she went to check it out. Seeing Tyrell unconcious in the water, she rush into Issac and Garet for ask some help. They save Tyrell and help him. Right after Tyrell wakes up she gave him the torching-speech immediately. He didn't lost the memory (Even he wish to after geting the "speech"). Tyrell needs to rest a couple of days, so Karis will take care (She admit herself it is her fault for bla bla bla). After leave Lemuria temporaily (for a small quest) You will only have Matthew, Issac, Garet, Rief, Mia, Ivan. (Also Kraden too, for more detail) So if anyone like Tyrell too, edit this topic and write your name (or nickname if you want) ^_^. Don't laugh that I like Tyrell. Luminous sky {ô_ô} 09:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) he is so cute